Jak 4: The Legacy of the Sage
by Firebolt2378
Summary: Chosen by the Precursors, Jak is destined to carry on the legacy of the sages to control eco. However, he doesn't just control one eco, he controls all of them!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jak 4: The Legacy of the Sage

Warnings: Assumptions...

Disclaimer: Idea for Jak being a Sage goes to the posters on the Gamespot boards (Alpal, Chiyo, Zen, Firebolt- me). Naughty Dog owns the game idea, so that's about it.

Greetings!! This took me quite a long time to write and I finally decide, hey, why am I posting this on the Gamespot boards where there are post interruptions? I need someplace to go... So I came here.

Reviews: Appreciated

Flames: You'll just have as much respect as Auron from the boards. (Ha ha... Sorry. Inside joke from the boards. I had to put it on here.)

------------------------------

"Stand, for you are now ranked among the most noble of people. You are a Sage." The glowing blue, floating entity that was a Precursor hovered over the kneeling form of Jak. The man's head was bowed until the near-god spoke again. The swirling eco, red, yellow, blue, green, light and dark stopped their dance around his body and slowly faded into nothingness. His left hand glowed red, before the glow faded away. His right hand was glowing yellow, both his legs were slightly glowing blue. His torso, or to be more specific, his heart, was glowing green. His eyes both contained the eerie glow of dark eco and light eco, a war within him for all eternity. The three hour process was now over. Jak, the channeler of eco, had been given the power not only to channel it, but to control it, create it at will... In short, to be a Sage.

Blue eyes darted up to the Precursor who suddenly disappeared. The eyes then darted to the curled up, sleeping orange ball that was Daxter. Jak got up on tired, sleeping legs and walked over. He reached down and poked at the slowly moving fuzz.

"Hey, buddy. You can get up now. It's over." He said with in a tired sort of voice. The ceremony to become a Sage had to be held when the moon fullest, and was at its highest point, when the night was deepest. The ceremony had to be held at the point where the Precursor power was strongest at that night, which ended up being in the middle of the Wasteland, right in front of the Snowy Mountains. But before that could happen, the soon-to-be Sage had to go through a rigorous training regime, fasting, meditating, purifying his body to it's most basic state. Then, only then, could eco flow freely through his body.

The orange lump gave an almighty yawn, before the Ottsel lifted his head up and stared at Jak, who simply smiled in return. "Whut're chu so happy bout." Daxter groaned, not very happy he had been waken up. He had been asleep since before the ceremony had started, since roughly 11 o'clock. It was now 3 o'clock.

"I'm... Not sure. I just have this peace of mind that I have never had before." Jak answered, shrugging. He looked up at the night sky, devoid of any glowing green or purple stars. The moon and only normal stars were the only things in the sky, not a cloud in sight. "There is no dark force at the back of my mind, demanding that I kill. There is no good force, fighting back against the dark, silent and strong, keeping me sane. There is only myself and the feeling of knowing all the eco in the world is safe, resting solely in my hands." He held up his hands to illustrate this point.

"That's great there... Why did you wake me up." Daxter growled at him, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"We need to go home. Or I can leave you out here for the Metal Heads to eat." Jak laughed lightly, standing back up. "So get up, and get on." He held out his arm, a motion that said he wanted the Ottsel to climb up. Daxter lazily climbed up Jak's outstretched arm, coming to sit on the shoulder plate Jak still wore for that very reason.

"I can change you back, if you wish." Jak said, looking at his half asleep friend. Indeed, being a sage of all ecos not only gave him control over said powers, but he also gained a great amount of knowledge from the Precursor who preformed the ceremony. And the knowledge of the Precursors was limitless.

"Nah." Daxter waved one small hand at him. "I like bein this way. Gets the girls' attention. Gets some good pets for me as well."

"Are you sure? I sort of do miss your normal form." Jak said, reaching up to balance the Ottsel who was still half asleep.

"No." Came the response. Jak did not question further feeling no need to, simply slowly passing into light form and spreading his huge, tendril-like wings. With a few flaps of his wings, he was launched into the still night air. He started his lazy flight back to the outskirts of Spargus, where he now made his home.

----------

How did Jak come to become a Sage? Why did he get chosen to receive such power? Let's start from the beginning...

------------------------------

Well... I look at this now and realize how much that part has changed later on... When I knew what I was doing. How has it changed, you ask? Well, you'll have to just read and review, hm?  
Note: This first chapter is rather short compared to the rest of the story. It's like... A prologue...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jak 4: The Legacy of the Sage

Warnings: Assumptions, random goings on... The usual makings of a good fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak, ND does. What I (and when I say I, I mean the posters on the GS boards) do own is the idea of Jak being a Sage... :)

Greetings again. What I would like to do is... Thank my reviewers.

**The Mysterious Revak: **Hey, is you writing this story or is me? You have to wait and seeeeee... -runs off-

**YuniYuna: **Well, read on.

**JakMaster:** Yes, pretty things are good yes? Read on.

**Sull89: **You might know what happens, you might not! Read on.

No Auron wanna-be-s. Good. I won't have to kill you!

------------------------------

The evils of the daystar had been defeated, leaving an unbalanced warrior in its wake. Indeed, Jak was very much alone in his state, no other person in his life having the understanding of what it was like to have the two most dangerous forces battling inside their own body! He had been offered positions of power, to rule over the rebuilding cities of Spargus, and Haven, as they had been nearly ruined in his battle. He had turned down Haven's offer, and was now in Spargus, talking about the new decision.

"I can't do it! I was never, ever meant to rule over an entire city. It is too hard." Jak said, resting his head in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. He had just been asked to rule over Spargus by Damus himself. The eco channeling warrior was in the Spargus throne room, along with the king and his Ottsel friend.

"But Jak, you have shown tremendous courage, independence, all the qualities of a leader in the past few years. It would be an honor if you took my place on the throne." Damus said, nodding.

"Yeah, Jak! You'd get to have all the chicks all over you. And it's be a great help if yah sent some 'a them over my wah." The Ottsel smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down in that way... You know what I'm talking about.

"No... I do not want a life like that. I cannot rule over a city that I nearly destroyed." Jak looked up at Damus through his fingers. "Please understand that. I think I just need time to recover from this whole ordeal."

"You know we leaders are here for you." Damus said. "And if you wish to change your decision, we will be glad to step aside for you to take over."

Jak got up, holding out his arm for his furry best friend to climb up onto his shoulder. "I don't think I am going to change my mind on such a matter." he said, sighing. He started for the doors, his head hanging lower than usual. Daxter noticed this.

"What's up pal?" he asked, sticking his face into his best friend's, and staring at him.

"I feel overwhelmed." Jak answered, continuing outside into the harsh desert environment of Spargus. He pulled up his bandana incase any winds picked up sand. Sand was not a good thing to breath in. The sun was starting to become high in the sky, it was just nearing 11 o'clock in the morning. It was not a wise choice to be outside at this time, yet for an experienced Wastelander such as Jak, they could survive at any time, trained to do so.

"Oh." Daxter said, not fully comprehending what his friend was talking about. Jak rounded a corner, coming nearly face to face with his dune buggy. It was framed nicely with its natural environment behind it- the huge, unforgiving Wastelands looming behind the rather small buggy. He was proud to own such a vehicle, such power contained in such small amount of space. He let his hand drag along the surface, the metal scratched by deadly Wasteland winds. Worn by battles, races in the Wastelands, and close calls with the Marauders, this vehicle of his had been through a lot. Jak let out a happy sigh, despite his frustration with himself.

"Ah the love between a man and his car. Unrivaled, ain't it!?" Daxter quipped, while vaulting into the passenger's seat and settling in.

"Eh?" Jak said in confusion, as he climbed in. Daxter didn't answer, simply waiting for the sounds to come. He started up the engine, which let out a mighty roar as he revved it. A smirk crossed his face as he backed the buggy away from the building. Jak drove the buggy around the outskirts of Spargus, guiding it to his home just outside of the desert city. It wasn't much for a great hero, but then again, Jak never liked showy stuff. He hated getting so much attention. He just wanted peace in the world, and he could keep it in ways. But he didn't want the fame.

Soon the one floor dwelling came into the duo's view. As soon as Jak parked the vehicle, Daxter ran inside, aiming straight for the kitchen. Jak started in as well, though not as fast as Daxter. He headed for the living room, flopping down on the couch and throwing his arms over the side of the couch.

"I am tired." he stated to the empty room. "I cannot take this much pressure! They think I can rule..." The empty room _did _make a good listener, Jak decided. He continued telling it his troubles. "Ever since I came to this god forsaken future, it's always been, Jak do this. Jak save the world. Jak meet your destiny. Why can't I ever get, Jak go take a vacation!"

He yawned, before stretching out, laying out over the couch. Daxter came into the room, eye level with Jak. He looked at him.

"Whachu lookin all sad bout." he stated.

"I want peace." Jak said, staring back at him. "And a good nap."

"NAP!!" Daxter exclaimed happily, jumping onto the couch and curling up, being the animal he was. "Scratch me there." he demanded, pointing at his back. Jak rolled his eyes, but did as his friend asked. Ah, the simple life of an animal. It must be so much easier to live like that. His mind wandered though, wondering what it would be like to be at peace with oneself. The gentle snoring of Daxter lulled him into a sleep. A deep sleep that would soon yield a very strange dream...

_The skies were dark, perhaps it was night. No that couldn't be. The clock said it was one o'clock in the afternoon. It should be bright outside, especially since this was the desert. No clouds. But it was dark, no matter what the clock said. Jak was standing on top of a dune in the darkened desert, not knowing why. Something told him he was supposed to be here, for something important was just about to happen. Just as he looked up, a shining blue light illuminated the area..._

_"Jak..." A voice came with the light. "Do not worry, for you shall soon find the thing you seek."_

_"What do I do to find... This thing that I seek! Explain to me! I do not know what you speak of." Jak said, his voice steadily rising as a wind picked up, creating a whirlwind around him. One arm raised up to shield his eyes, as the sand started biting at his face. _

_"You seek peace, do you not? The peace you seek is..." The deep resonating voice trailed off._

_"Is what! Damnit, tell me!" Jak demanded, trying to lower his arm. The wind laced with sand was preventing him, though, from finding out what was behind the light. _

"Tell you what! You idiot, wake up. You're DREAMING!"

At this point, at least a gallon of freezing cold water was dumped over Jak's head. He sat bolt upright, ready to fight if need be, his left hand going to block any blows to his face, his right hand shot back to grab at the morph gun that was not there.

"Jak?" It was Daxter holding a water canteen. Jak shook his head, trying to clear the water out of his ears.

"What the hell did you do THAT for." The unhappy man nearly growled.

"You were talkin real weird like in your sleep." Daxter explained. "You woke me up. What were you dreaming about that involved somebody not telling you something?"

Jak rubbed at his eyes with the edges of his palms. "Dunno." It took him a few moments to realize what Daxter had just done. When he did, his face slowly transformed into a scowl, while Daxter's changed into that of a laugh. "AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DUMP WATER ON ME FOR!! NOW I'M ALL WET!!" Jak yelled, jumping up. Daxter bolted off, still laughing, and ran into one of the rooms, hiding under all the junk Jak never bothered to clean up. By the time the blond warrior managed to find the room Daxter was hiding in, his rage had pretty much worn off. He leaned against the door frame.

"Are you hungry? I am going to make some food." He stated, starting for the kitchen from the laundry room where Daxter was hiding.

"Of COURSE I am hungry! Make something." Came the happy reply.

"You could be a bit more polite about it." Jak said quietly, as he walked into the kitchen. He knew it was just about lunchtime, and his stomach was right on schedule, annoying him with a painful growl. He scratched at his stomach before opening the fridge door and taking out what he needed to cook. Something told him something was up, as the kitchen started to get a bit more darker than usual. There wasn't a sandstorm coming, the scouts hadn't reported a change of winds. His eyes darted to the clock, which reported it was just about 1 o'clock.

One...?

Dropping all the objects of food onto the counter, Jak rushed over to the window to see what was truly up with the skies. A darkness started to slowly seep over the clear skies of the Wastelands. His eyes widened for a moment, seeing his dream start to come true. A dream coming true so quickly... It was unheard of. Even in legends.

"DAXTER GET IN HERE NOW!" He yelled, grabbing at the counter to steady himself.

"What?! Did you burn yourself on the stove! Got your hand stuck in the blender?" Daxter ran in while rattling off horrible kitchen incidents. He ran in, a part of his mind slightly disappointed at not seeing 'World's Goriest Kitchen Moments' in his own kitchen. "Where's the blood? I thought you were in trouble."

"Do you think dreams come true? Like... If they're prophetic?" Jak asked, glancing out the window every twenty seconds.

"Dunno. Depends on what the dream was about." The Ottsel said, while climbing up onto the counter. He eyed his friend's white knuckles as he gripped the counter.

"I just had a dream. No. Seriously, today when I took that nap. I had this dream, and it's happening **right now**!!!" Jak pointed at the window. "My dream the sky was dark. And it was just about one o'clock. What does this say? ONE O'CLOCK!" He picked up the clock and nearly shoved in on top of Daxter. "THIS IS TOO MUCH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS _ME_!!"

"Uh... I'm not sure. But maybe you should go reenact your dream..." Daxter said, while trying to get away from his best friend, who seemed to be pushing the limits on the limits of sanity. Indeed, Jak's eye was twitching, his whole body was shaking... Daxter faintly wondered what was going on in the blond's mind.

"Yes! I can do that! I can find out WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Jak decided, simply leaving without any warning. Storming out to his buggy, he jumped in and started it up, heading out into the wasteland where the clouds were still seen, the darkness closing on one spot. The spot where he would finally meet his destiny...

------------------------------

As always, reviews appreciated.


End file.
